


handle me

by trailsofpaper (Sanwall)



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/trailsofpaper
Summary: “When you say handle, you mean, what? I know you like it when I, like, neg you but-”“No, I mean -handle me,”Tommy repeats, cheeks coloring, and this time he moves in, nudges his shoulder to Lovett and tilts his head down and a little to the side. “Push me around. Pull my hair, that sort of thing.”





	handle me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/gifts).



> You have an account and you clicked on this so I assume you know this is completely untrue and should not under any circumstance find its way to anyone affiliated with the people whose names and faces I've appropriated for this projection of fantasy. That said, hey, thanks for clicking on this.
> 
> This fic is brought to you by a) Tommy calling Lovett daddy (there is no daddy kink) and b) @semperama and my belief that Tommy wants to be pushed around a little, in bed

“What the hell was that, dropping a 'daddy’ in the middle of a recording?” Lovett asks, trying for casual. Well. As casual as Lovett ever manages, when he’s asked Tommy to follow him home through surreptitious looks and one, quick hand touch in the office.

Tommy, who’s just let his messenger bag fall to the floor inside Lovett’s bedroom, turns to him and raises his eyebrows. He’s never learned to quirk just one. “Can't handle a little innuendo, Lovett?” he says, mildly.

“ _ Handle _ it- of course I can handle it, Tommy!” Lovett says and crosses his arms, determined not to be one-upped in a game of gay chicken. “I'm just not used to you getting past your repressed puritanism. Handling it, are you kidding.”

Tommy moves away from his bag, over to close the bedroom door. In doing so, he comes right up into Lovett’s personal space. Lovett has to crane his neck to look him in the eyes, and in them he sees- something. Lovett swallows.

“You could handle me.” Tommy says, eyes flicking over Lovett in that way Lovett has come to realize is Tommy wanting him. It’s still weird, to be on the receiving end of want, from  _ Tommy.  _ It’s not like Lovett is the only gay guy Tommy knows or anything.

“Whoa, okay, what's happening here?” Lovett says and looks Tommy over, instinct having him glance down, assess the situation. Tommy is keeping his hands still by his sides, making no move to touch Lovett, and yet the tilt of his body is somehow yearning.

“Wasn't I clear?” Tommy says, his words a warm rasp that tickles down Lovett’s spine. “It was an invitation to handle me, Jon.”

Lovett swallows again. Tommy’s voice is light, like he’s ready to call it off as a joke. Lovett’s walking a line here, he’s sure of it. He doesn’t want to scare Tommy away but he also has to make sure. “When you say handle, you mean, what? I know you like it when I, like, neg you but-”

“No, I mean -  _ handle  _ me,” Tommy repeats, cheeks coloring, and this time he moves in, nudges his shoulder to Lovett and tilts his head down and a little to the side. “Push me around. Pull my hair, that sort of thing.”

“I, but, Tommy, you're like three times my size,” Lovett protests, because the mere notion of Tommy wanting Lovett to push him around is - well, frankly, it’s a lot. Lovett is both taken aback and totally aroused. He wants to step closer, but at the same time, he’s afraid to shatter the moment.

“Yeah, but you're strong,” Tommy says, and somehow manages to look at Lovett from under his translucent lashes. He lifts his hand and ghosts his knuckles over the cuff of Lovett’s t-shirt. It makes him shiver. “I've seen your arms.”

Lovett doesn’t laugh, but it’s a near thing. Tommy’s seen  _ his  _ arms? What about Tommy’s arms? Lovett sets his hand on the arm in question, Tommy’s arm, and feels the tension in him. He’s almost quivering with it, and Lovett feels heat blooming in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Tommy keeping himself in check. God, he needs to get a grip. No pun intended.

“Okay, this is- are you saying you want to be  _ manhandled _ ?” Lovett says, trying his best to imbue his voice with some kind of irony, just to get back on even footing.

“Yes, please,” Tommy says, and there’s a rough quality to his voice now, like he’s doing his best to hold something back. Lovett wants to know what it is he’s holding back.

“Well, since you said please,” Lovett says, with his heart in his throat, and grabs Tommy by the collar to yank him down to his level.

The kiss is more teeth than anything else. Tommy moans, sharply, and Lovett reaches over his shoulder to yank at his t-shirt and pull it over his head. Tommy lets him, bends like a bough with Lovett’s tug. Lovett draws in a breath through his nose, and leaves Tommy’s arms tangled in the t-shirt while he tackles his fly.

By the time Tommy’s managed to chuck the t-shirt to the corner, Lovett has undone his pants and pulled them halfway down his thighs. This makes it easy for him to unbalance Tommy and push him right down on his bed, and he falls with a heavy thud, arms sprawling.

Refusing to stop and think, Lovett follows him down, straddles his hips and shoves him down by his shoulders when Tommy tries to sit up. There’s a ripple through his abs when he’s pushed down, and Lovett can feel Tommy’s dick press against his leg.

His own dick is uncomfortable in the confines of his jeans, but Lovett will get to that. Right now he has to pin Tommy down by his arms, just above the elbows, and lean in close to kiss him again.

Tommy grabs at Lovett’s hips, and Lovett is tempted to let him. He likes it when Tommy touches him, but that wasn’t what Tommy asked for, so he shifts off him when Tommy tries to settle his hands. Lovett uses both arms and one knee to push Tommy so he turns on his side, back to Lovett.

He knows Tommy lets him do it - he shifts of his own accord, it’s not just Lovett’s pushing that moves him. But then Lovett grabs him by the wrist and twists his arm behind his back - a move that surprises Tommy, he thinks, because his muscles twitch and he tries to pull it back.

Lovett is reasonably sure Tommy will just tell him if he goes too far, so he tightens his grip on his wrist, presses a kiss to Tommy’s neck and murmurs, “I’ve got you now.”

Tommy exhales, heavily. It’s incredible, to hold him in place like this and feel his massive shoulders move with his breathing. Lovett thinks he can begin to see the appeal of this whole thing - his dick has been on board for a while, but his mind is starting to catch up. Shit. Tommy’s  _ letting  _ him do this to him.

He presses his hips up against Tommy’s ass and wishes he was closer to naked, too. Tommy bucks back against him, and Lovett’s getting the hang of this, so he uses his grip on Tommy’s arm to wrench him into place, chest down. He’s got Tommy’s arm twisted up just above his waist and Lovett knows from experience that the twinge hurts just enough to keep you from moving.

“Don’t even try,” he says, with a bravado he doesn’t feel. He does that every day though, so it’s easy to power through. Fake it ‘til you make it.

He switches his grip on Tommy’s wrist to his left hand and uses his right to pull Tommy’s underwear down to where his pants still tangle his knees together. Tommy hisses and pushes his ass up to let him, and that has got to hurt his shoulder. Lovett winces, but doesn’t let go of his wrist.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispers into the downy hair at Tommy’s neck, pulse pounding in his ears as Lovett settles more of his weight on top of him.

He hears Tommy mumble, “Yeah,” and then he bites the junction between Tommy’s neck and shoulder harder than he ever has before.

Tommy gasps and his whole body jerks under Lovett’s. He’s so thoroughly pinned down though, one arm under him and the other in Lovett’s grip, legs held down by his pants and Lovett pressing his leg in between, that he can’t move. Lovett presses his mouth to Tommy’s neck, to muffle the moan that makes its way out his throat. Tommy feels so good under him, warm and firm and willing, despite the struggle.

“Will you let me fuck you?” he says into Tommy’s skin, inhaling that smell of cologne and minty soap that’s all Tommy and that makes Lovett’s head spin on the best of days.

Lovett feels a vibration in Tommy’s chest that might be a word, but the sound is muffled by Tommy’s face being pressed into the bedspread. Lovett shifts his weight and, without letting go of Tommy’s arm even though his palms are growing slippery, he brings his other hand up and threads his fingers through Tommy’s blond hair. He closes his fist and yanks Tommy’s head up.

“I said, will you let me fuck you?” Lovett says. He sounds harsher than his means, his voice grown rough. God, but he wants to fuck Tommy so badly.

“Uh-huh,” Tommy says, voice strained, and his legs twitch against Lovett’s, an aborted move. “Yeah, Jon, please.”

“Okay,” Lovett says and presses his forehead between Tommy’s pronounced shoulder blades for a moment. “Fuck, okay. Don’t, um, don’t go anywhere.”

He lets go of Tommy to grab the lube and get them both naked. Tommy, who is completely unreal, only brings his left hand out from under him to brace it on the bed. He keeps his right hand on the small of his back, where Lovett left it.

“Fuck,” Lovett repeats and settles back across Tommy. Tommy’s breathing steadily, face turned so his cheek is resting against the pillow. Gingerly, Lovett fits the palm of his hand between Tommy’s shoulder blades and slides his other hand down his spine, digging his thumb into the dimple above his ass before he grabs his asscheek.

Tommy groans, a low rumble in his chest, and Lovett feels his own face heat up. He’s imagined Tommy lots of ways over the years, he’s man enough to admit, but he never quite imagined this.

When Lovett starts working him open, Tommy turns his face back into the pillow, left hand crumpling up the bedspread.

“Hey now,” Lovett says, aiming for authoritative but landing closer to tender, and moves his hand up to Tommy’s hair again. He doesn’t tug, but he buries his fingers in it and presses a kiss to Tommy’s shoulder, where he’s left a mark with his teeth.

“Yes,” Tommy breathes and arcs beneath Lovett. Lovett wants that, so he pushes Tommy’s arm off his back and pulls his hips up. Tommy makes a noise of protest when Lovett slides his fingers out, but Lovett only does it so he can shove a pillow underneath Tommy. He’s not an animal.

“I’m gonna get a condom,” Lovett says, when Tommy’s breathing turns short and he can’t keep his legs from twitching with every thrust of Lovett’s fingers.

“No, it’s-” Tommy says and pushes up on his arm just enough to look back at Lovett. His face is red and his mouth is shiny, and Lovett isn’t going to last long. “It’s okay,” Tommy finishes, turning his face down to hide behind his arm.

“It's okay?” Lovett says and licks his lips. “I mean, do you want me to?”

For the first time, Tommy twists his body and grabs Lovett by the arm, to pull him closer. Lovett goes, of course, but he hasn't forgotten what they're doing so he shoves at Tommy's legs, turns him on his back so he can settle in between them, and grabs Tommy's wrists to pin them above his head.

“Fuck me,” Tommy says, and any authoritative tone he might have had is undercut by how breathless he is. Lovett feels out of his depth, but he thinks he can do that. He closes his lube-slick hand around his dick without breaking eye contact and lines himself up.

Tommy cries out wordlessly when Lovett slides in, and the corresponding tug in Lovett’s gut almost overwhelms how good it feels.

“Is it- you okay?” Lovett gasps, because it’s taking all he has to hold still right now. Lovett feels Tommy strain under his grip; he throws his head back, exposing his throat, and Lovett wants to bite that too. Maybe he is an animal after all.

“Yes!” Tommy says, and he all but kicks Lovett in the back when he wraps his leg around him. “Will you just fuck me, Lovett!” 

“What happened to please?” Lovett says, but he leans down to kiss the base of Tommy’s throat, and does as he asks.

It’s so good, with Tommy responsive in a way Lovett hasn’t quite experienced before, moving against him and making breathless little noises that are the best encouragement Lovett’s ever heard. He reaches a plateau pretty quick though, a rhythm that he feels he can keep up for a while, which is good because he doesn’t want it to be over in five seconds flat. Tommy’s turned his face to the side, eyes screwed shut, and he’s breathing harshly through his nose, the blush spreading down his chest.

“Hey,” Lovett says and slows his rhythm a little. “Hey, Tommy, would you look at me?”

It’s mesmerizing, watching Tommy blink his eyes open slowly and then turn his face toward Lovett. “Hey,” Lovett says again and lets go of Tommy’s wrist with one hand to grab Tommy by the hook of his knee and push it down.

Tommy, now bent almost in half, closes his eyes in a flutter of eyelashes. His lips are parted but no sound is escaping, and Lovett grips his wrist a little harder to brace himself and lets animal instinct take over.

“Touch yourself,” Lovett gasps, when Tommy thrashes against him. He can’t do it himself, physics won’t allow it, but Tommy has one hand free, and doesn’t need more prompting. His hand moves with Lovett’s movements, the movements that rock Tommy’s entire body, rock them together, and it doesn’t take long at all before Tommy groans and pulls Lovett close with his legs.

Lovett had maybe planned to pull out and come on Tommy’s abs, or on his flushed chest, but that’s all moot when Tommy comes between them and clenches around Lovett. His own climax hits him so suddenly it’s like a surprise, and Lovett buckles under it, mind going blissfully blank for a moment.

For a while, they lie together, with Tommy’s legs still around Lovett and Lovett resting against Tommy’s heaving chest. Lovett has his eyes closed and tries to keep all thoughts at bay for a while longer.

“Hey,” Tommy says then, voice scratchy, “Lovett, I gotta-”

“Oh, yeah, fuck,” Lovett says with a start and pushes himself up on trembling arms, to pull himself out and let Tommy straighten his legs. Lovett winces, because he didn’t wear a condom and the mess is going to be all over his sheets and- and Tommy slings an arm around him and pulls him back down so that they’re snug against each other.

Lovett blinks and looks up at him. He sees a teardrop tangled in Tommy’s eyelashes and he reaches up for it before he can think better of it, and his hand ends up cupping Tommy’s face.

Tommy opens his eyes and smiles. “That was great, Lovett,” he says and the eye contact is a bit much, so Lovett leans his face down to press a kiss to Tommy’s chest, just above the nipple. God, Tommy is so warm. If Lovett wasn’t drenched in sweat already-

“It- was it good for you?” Tommy asks, cutting through Lovett’s drowsy, post-orgasmic thoughts, and Lovett blinks again. He looks up.

“Are you kidding me?” he says. “Tommy, I got to fuck you. It was absolutely incredible.”

Tommy’s blush deepens, and only Tommy could be bashful while literally dripping come from his ass. Lovett bites back a fond grin. They’re not  _ fond  _ with each other _.  _ They’re friends with benefits, and Lovett shouldn’t get any ideas.

“I wasn’t sure,” Tommy says and shifts a little, to hug Lovett closer. “I mean, it’s a little weird to- you know, want to be pushed around.”

“Oh, not at all,” Lovett says and kisses Tommy’s arm. He doesn’t think he can express how much he liked it himself. “Next time, I could tie you up.”

“That a promise?” Tommy says, and Lovett pushes up again, to look him in the eye. That smile is still playing at the corner of Tommy’s mouth, but Lovett thinks he can read something serious in his expression all the same.

“Maybe,” Lovett concedes and lets Tommy pull him into a kiss.


End file.
